OMC Ranks
Here for Ranks information? Jump to: OMC Staff Ranks OMC Class Guide Miner Class As the Miner, you have access to the town of Oretown. This town has a magic, auto-regenerating, mining pit located in the western part of town and an auto-smelter in the basement of the main tower. With this class, you can cast the following "Miner" spells: - DOWSE - LIGHTWALK - STEALTH You have access to /kit miner as well. See what special tools you get! Farmer Class The farmer class likes working under the open sky and is friend to crops and livestock alike! The town of Grange is specially designed to make farming easier, with magically enchanted farmland, spells for farmers, and even a party barn to unwind in after the day’s work is done! With this class, you can cast the following "Farming" spells: - FARM - FOOD - LIFEWALK - PRAYER Just like wizards, farmers are able to use the brewery plugin to make special beverages to use, share, and sell. Wizard Class The wizard class is all about enchanting, brewing, and making interesting things work (redstone). They have the largest selection of spells and live in a highly exclusive and secluded town by the name of Fardowns, which has a special brewing/alchemy room. With this class, you can cast the following "Wizard" spells: - SAFEFALL - BLINK - BLIND - CLARITY - CLEANSE - CONFUSION - DRAINLIFE - FREEZE - FROSTWALK - HAZE - LEAP - MARK - MINION - RECALL - REFLECT You are able to use the brewery plugin to make special beverages to use, share, and sell. Warrior Class The noble class of Warriors makes its home in the Temple of Combat known as Lothbrok. The Combat Temple houses a specially designed, multi-level PvE arena which will test and train you to be a killing machine. With this class, you can cast the following "Warrior" spells: - CRIPPLE - DISARM - FORCEPUSH - HAZE - LEAP - MINION - ROAR - SILENCE - STEALTH - VOLLEY OMC Staff Ranks Staff Ranks - OWNER - The owner is the highest position on the server. They carry out the position of looking over the entire server and running the server. The Owner has, and hopefully will always be, sirmuja. This position is not available for users to apply for. - HEAD ADMIN - The Head Admin is the second highest rank on the server, only proceeding the owner himself. They carry out the act of supervising the entire server whilst the owner is offline, managing plugins with the developers, monitoring all staff, and answering any questions that staff need. If the Head Admin doesn't know the answer, it's likely no one does. The Head Admin position is currently filled by Cragganmore12. This position is not available for users to apply for. - SUPERADMIN/DEVELOPER ADMIN - The Developer Admin, more commonly known to the public as "SuperAdmin" is looked at just as someone should look to the headadmin. They carry out the duty of managing plugins and high staff and getting the server in order for release dates of plugins. The SuperAdmin position is currently filled by socerman. This position is not available for users to apply for. - ADMIN - The Administrator, or for short, Admin, is the overlooking body of the server. Other than the three high-staff ranks, the admin is the rank that manages the players and staff and makes sure that the forums, server, and general population are all in order. The only admin right now is Konion. This position may be filled by being a Pre-Admin first. - PRE-ADMIN - The Pre-Admin is the basic "trial" for someone to become admin. They have the same basic powers as admin, with a little bit of headmod appreciation mixed in. There are no current Pre-Admins at this time. This position may be filled by being Head Mod first. - HEAD MOD - The Head Moderator is the overlooking power to the mods and helpers. On some occasions, the head mods have been known to choose new staff. The Head Mod is also the last step before someone gets the power to become an administrator. When administrators are absent, the head mod is to overlook all staff activity and player activity and answer questions when asked. The current Head Mod is song1199. This position may be filled by someone being chosen out of the group of mods by high staff. - MOD - The Mod is the body that is seen to keep the whole server running. They make sure chat, the forums, and general activity on the server are all moderated correctly and attend to the bodies at large. Moderators should know what is right and what is wrong and carry that duty out. Moderators are currently DragoNxSmokeZ and Setcontrol. This position may be filled by being Helper and/or Head Helper first. - HEAD HELPER - Head Helper has the same basic manage permissions as helper, yet has the power to override helper decisions when needed. The Head Helper moderates the Helpers, while still setting an example for the helpers to follow and showing the players of the server what a helper should act like. The Head Helper position is currently filled by puppy4g. This position may be filled by being Helper first. - HELPER - Most of the time, unless someone has previously been a higher staff rank, the first staff rank that someone can become is a Helper. Helpers are not to carry out punishment actions, though they may calm situations down and may report activity to higher staff members. Helpers are the front line of the server, they are the ones who are really there to make sure everything runs smoothly and get all the info one person may need to know, right to them. Helpers will have some special permissions and privileges like tp, for example, where these should be used for good. Sure helpers can PVP and stuff but just remember your main goals as a helper should be to help anyone and to look good/make the server look good. Helpers are the basic ranks of the server. The only Helper currently is ResQ. This position may be filled by applying @ http://onlineminecraft.com/app